ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Neo Mebius - Battle Dimensions Episode 1
The continuation of the Original Mebius series, this picks up exactly 400 years after the arrival and goodbye of Ultraman Mebius! (Yes the original GUYS team is dead, and yes they're going to make an appearance very very very VERY much later because PLOT!) Appearances: *Ultraman Neo Mebius *Gomora (Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity) *Zetton (Neo Mebius) Opening Fading in from darkness; to a scene in dark lands littered with redstone, ash and blood. "Good. Bad. Darkness. And light. Whichever of these are truly bad and good, you might never know, But I do. In your universe, Ultramen represent the good, while you are the bad. Your universe's fascination with classifying everything is never correct." A shadowy voice echoed through the top of the mass. "Your hopes and look on the world is not wrong however. Ultramen when banded together has the power to rival creatures of Universal Scale, even against all hope. Yet that is their very weakness, separate and broken you cannot even lay a finger on your enemies. Legendary heroes band together to defeat the enemies, yet your universe has none of these legendary heroes to save you. You may bring your Ultramen, bring Zero, even bring the Stewards that govern the very Multiverse! Bring Legend, Noa, and King themselves. But know when this is over, dear Emperor, Your entire universe, your mortal enemy, all of you shall fall to my hand and mine alone." The dark being in armour flicked his arm, addressing the voice. "You may defeat me, King, and our Legendary powers. But know this, if you dare underestimate him, you will fall. and he will be at the top." he shouted before unleashing a shockwave, fading to darkness. Prologue Part I The air is peaceful. People's chatters can be heard through the walls. A young man sleeps in the closet, underneath a pink blanket. The heater at his foot, this person feels like a human marshmallow. "Truly the pinnacle of life" he would say. That is, until the moment was ruined when the closet door was slammed open by a petite young girl with a piece of bread in her mouth; which she promptly took out. "Oi! Ariko! Get your bum up! You're my ride to school!" she says while pulling the boy out of his almost metapod-like Blanket Cocoon. "It's half past eight and you haven't even gotten ready to open your store either. Wake up dangit!" But he wouldn't budge. As soon as she let go of him, he snuggled back into his blanket and turned into a pink blob. "You already have a drivers license, do it yourself..." he responded more monotone than a robot. "Well, I still don't have permission to go past Mach 5 and my class is a quarter of the country away so get up!" she responded while simultaneously taking out a gun-like device out of her backpack and shooting Ariko with it, tasering him and punching 6,000 volts of pure electricity into his body. "GREAT HELIX! Airi, why in the world are you keeping a taser in your bag like that!? If it were anybody else, you could've killed them!" he sputtered as he yanked the cable out of him. "Well good thing you're not anybody else then, right?" responded her as she retracted the cable and put the gun back into her bag. Ariko merely sighed and put on a distinctly yellow jacket. "I don't get why you have to have class so far away that you need to go at Mach 11 to get there reliably in time" "Quit complaining, lez'go lez'go lez'go" she said as she yanked the keys from the small hook on the closet door and yanked Ariko out of his closet and before he even finishes brushing his teeth. Downstairs, there are many people browsing at clothing and an old man advertising the wares they have before taking notice at the clearly frazzled Ariko and Airi making their way down the stairs. "Ah! Goodmornin' Grandson! Goodmorning to you, Miss Airi! I hope school's been kind to you" he waved at them "Sorry gramps! Late for class! Going to borrow your grandson! He'll be back before brunch!" she quickly responded as she navigated Ariko around the customers and out the store. "O-Oh, uh alright! Have fun you youngsters!" he responded. "Alright alright, let's just get going and you can continue oogling at "hawt studs" at school" Ariko mocked while he took the keys out of her hand as soon as they left the storefront. "Hey I don't do that!" Ariko responded by clicking a button on a key and a inconspicuous bike on the side expanded twofold; the wheels spinning and creating two orbs of Light which causes the now-motorcycle to float off the ground. "Your argument is invalid, I have a Hoverbike." he mocked once more. "Just get your butt on..." she murmured as she climbed onto the machine along with Ariko. "Make sure to get those angles on the basketball court as we pass by then!" Ariko shouted as he flicked the switches for Mach travel; the bike practically causing the air to explode as they take off into the sky and into a neon lane suspended in it. Prologue Part II Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious